theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Playful Disaster
One day, Lincoln was bored and had nothing else to do. He didn't feel like watching TV or playing video games. He couldn't think of anything to do. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) You would think in a family that's big as mine, there would be SOMETHING to do, well I just can't think of anything to do. The girls are doing their own thing, my other friends are busy and I don't feel like playing video games. Maybe a fresh of air will make me think of something. Lincoln goes outside and starts thinking of something to do. Lincoln: (groans) What can I do? Just as he starts to think, Lynn leaves the house and sees him on the steps. Lynn: What you doing there? Lincoln: I'm trying to think of something to do for today. Everyone else is busy and I really don't feel like using the TV. Lynn: Well, I'm available, I wasn't really doing anything in my room and I though I could do something out here. Lincoln: What can we do though? Lynn: We can play soccer. Lincoln: You know how I am at sports. Lynn: Ok, how about hide and seek? Lincoln: I would prefer more people to play hide and seek. Lynn: How about tag? we can play it with with just the two of us Lincoln: (considers) I guess we can play it, if there's nothing else to do then. Lynn: Alright lets get started. TAG! she immediately tags Lincoln and he starts to laugh Lincoln: Oh no you don't! They play for about 7 minutes, then Lincoln starts to feel tired of all the running, but Lynn doesn't notice it. Lincoln: Alright Lynn, time out! Lynn doesn't hear him and charges at him. Lincoln was too late to react and is then shove by Lynn. He slams his head against the tree and fall unconscious. '' Lynn: (laugh) TAG! YOU'RE IT! ''Lincoln doesn't respond and Lynn starts to get worried Lynn: Lincoln, you ok? Lincoln wake up! Lincoln! LINCOLN! she then notices a small blood spot where Lincoln hit his head Lynn: Hold on Lincoln, I'm getting help! Lynn runs insides and starts screaming, trying to get everyone's attention. She explains what happened and tells them to call 911. Lori: LYNN, YOU ACTED TOO ROUGH AGAIN! Lynn: I know, I wasn't paying attention when Lincoln was telling me to stop. Luna: HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU TO BE CAREFUL AROUND LINCOLN? While Luna and Lori were lecturing Lynn, Leni and Luan were trying to calm down the twins. They were both crying hysterically. Lola: (sob) Will Lincoln be ok? Lana: (sob) Is he that hurt? Luan: Don't worry you too, Lincoln will be alright Leni: He just got a small bump on his head. We're just calling 911 so were certain that he'll be alright. The ambulance arrives and takes Lincoln to the closest hospital. At the hospital, the sisters and parents are talking to the doctor. Rita: Will Lincoln be ok? Doctor: Lincoln will be alright, He just cracked his skull and it is sure it'll heal up. Lynn Sr. How long will it take? Doctor: Unfortunately, the healing process will take about a month, but don't worry, he'll be fine. Rita: Ok, Thanks doctor. Back at the house everyone is doing their own thing except for Lynn. She is lost in her own thoughts, thinking about what she did today. Lucy then starts talking to her. Lucy: You really did it this time. Lynn: (low voice) What do you want? Lucy: I just want you to know that this is possibly the last straw Lincoln would deal with you. Lynn: (low voice) what do you mean? Lucy: I mean, you injured him a lot in the past and I can tell he was irritated by it, but he didn't say anything about it. Now this time, you ended him up in the hospital, knocking him out in the process. I don't think Lincoln is gonna feel safe around you anymore. as soon as Lucy said that, Lynn's eyes started to water up. Just thinking about all the Injuries she has given him in the past hurt her, especially in this situation. Lynn positioned herself on her bed so she wasn't facing Lucy anymore and she lets some tears fall down. Lynn: (low, broken voice) leave me alone.. for the rest of the night, she silently cried herself to sleep The next day Lynn was feeling terrible after what she did yesterday. She never hurt anyone so much that she would sent them to the hospital, and when she did, It had to be Lincoln. In Lynn's opinion, Lincoln was the closest sibling to her. He would always help her in any situation she was in, even risking some things so she was happy, and now, he's in the hospital because of her. Lucy's words the night before didn't help her either. Thinking that Lincoln wouldn't feel safe around her hurt her more than anything else. Lynn was getting breakfast and sat down next to the table when Luna noticed her. At first, Luna gave her a glare, but then noticed how upset she looked. She then went up to Lori, who was also glaring at her. Luna: Look how upset she looks Lori. She didn't mean to do anything she did yesterday. Lori: Yeah and not only that, I heard her talking to Lucy last night and she sounded really depressed. Luna: I think I got an idea to help her out. Lori: Give it to me LATER Luna and Lori knock on Lynn's door Lynn: (low voice) It's open. Luna and Lori walked in Lori: Hey Lynn, you feeling better? Lynn: (low voice) No, i'm not feeling better, not after what I did yesterday.. Luna: we're all feeling upset of what happened, but don't worry he's gonna be fine. Lynn: You don't understand. Every time I hurt someone, I always do because I'm playing with them. I never hurt them purposely. Now, I hurt my favorite little brother so much, he's in the hospital now. I didn't mean it, but now i'm afraid he's not gonna feel safe around me and that hurts me... Once she finishes, she starts to form tears in her eyes while her lip trembles. Luna and Lori notice this and hugs her Luna: We do understand Lynn. We know you never do it on purpose. That's just your way of playing. Lori: And what makes you think he's not gonna feel safe around you? Trust me, we've done more pain to him and he still feels safe around us. You know Lincoln, he would never do something so harsh to you, because he knows he's your closest sibling and he wouldn't wanna take that away from you. Lori's words did it. As soon as Lori finishes, Lynn begins to cry. Lynn has never been the crying type, but after what she's been through for the past day, she can't help it. Lynn: (sobs) Thank you guys, you're the best sisters I could ever count on. Lori: Don't mention it. Alright, let's stop the waterworks and get ready because us three is gonna go visit Lincoln. I talk to mom and she said Lincoln just woke up and we can go visit him. Lynn started smiling, but then starts to frown Lynn: What if he is upset with me? What if he doesn't feel safe with me after all? Luna: Don't worry, he's your closest sibling and he knows that so it's unlikely, but if it is, we'll have your back. Lynn: Thanks guys. Alright lets get ready. 1 hour later Lynn, Lori and Luna head over to the hospital and enter Receptionist: Welcome to Royal Woods Hospital, how may I help you? Lori: We're here for Lincoln Loud Receptionist: Ages? Lori: 17 Luna: 15 Lynn: 13 Receptionist: Perfect! (pulls out visitor stickers and gives it to them) Room 465 Lori: Thanks as they entered the elevator Lynn got more and more nervous about seeing her brother. When they got off the elevator Luna noticed Lynn slowing down. Luna: C'mon don't be scared. Listen, he's not gonna be mad at you, and if he is we got your back. Lynn: I know, but can you guys go in first? Lori: Sure, I guess we can give him a little surprise. They knock on the door and Lincoln allows them to enter. Lincoln: Lori! Luna! Hey guys, I missed you. Lori: We missed you too! Hey how you feeling? Lincoln: I'm feeling a lot better now! No more pain. Luna: That's good to know. Lincoln: Hey, where's everyone else? Lori: Everyone's at home... Lincoln: Oh Luna:...Except for one. Once Luna said that Lynn entered the room, looking worried. Lincoln was happy to see her Lincoln: Lynn! I missed you! When Lincoln was reaching out to give Lynn a hug, Lynn didn't hesitate. she ran right into his arms. Lynn: (low voice) Lincoln, i'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I didn't mean to do it. I was so busy in the action that I didn't hear you say time out at first. Please forgive me. Lynn was hugging him as tight as she could, without hurting him. She was clutching his hospital robe and her lips were trembling. Lincoln: Of course I forgive you Lynn. What makes you think I didn't? Lynn: It's just that I've hurt you so much in the past and this time it was too much and I thought you were mad at me. Lincoln: No i'm not mad at you. Just because i'm in the hospital doesn't mean i'm mad at you. I know you did it by accident and I understand. Someone as athletic as you can't fully control their energy and just go full speed. It's ok though, because I like that way you are. I like the way everyone is now. I love how Luna always rocks out and how Lori is always responsible to us. I've been with that for my whole life and if I saw any of you guys change, it would hurt me more than what you did yesterday. Lynn was forming tears once again and hugged Lincoln tighter. Luna and Lori soon joined the group hug and embraced it. Lynn: Thank you Lincoln. Lincoln: No need to thank me because I'll always love you guys, no matter what. Lynn felt so much better after that visit. She now knows that Lincoln will always love her no matter what happens. Her sisters were right. Lincoln would never do anything so harsh to her because he knows he's her favorite sibling and he wouldn't want to change that. 1 month later The sisters were all in the living room when they saw the front door open and Lincoln and the parents entered. The sisters: LINCOLN! They all gathered up in a group hug Lori: It's good to see that you're back home Lola: Yeah, we missed you being here. Luan: Doing all the fun activities with us Leni: And helping us out with anything we could be dealing with. Lincoln: Oh, how I missed you guys. You know, it's pretty boring when you're in a room without any screaming happening They all laugh at this Lincoln: Where's Lynn at? I have something to give her. Lucy: She's up in her room. Lincoln: Thanks Lincoln runs upstairs and knocks on her door. She lets him in and is surprised he's back so soon. Lynn: LINCOLN! (hugs him) I missed you being here.. Lincoln: I missed you too. Lynn: I am really sorry for what I did. Lincoln: That's in the past now, lets forget about it. Hey, I made you something while I was there. Lynn: You did? Lincoln pulled out a small wooden trophy of a football. At it's base it reads "For my favorite sibling -Lincoln Loud" Lynn eyes start to water up and she jump into his arms Lynn: Thanks Lincoln! This is the BEST trophy anyone has ever given me. Lincoln: You mean it? Lynn: I mean it! Lincoln start hugging tighter, caring for his sister. Lynn then got up and went downstairs and went to her trophy cabinet and placed his trophy in the middle of her trophies. She then got a piece of paper and started writing on it. she folded it and placed it in front of the trophy. The paper said "best trophy ever" and that made Lincoln really happy. He is, after all, her favorite sibling. THE END Category:Episodes